La promesa del avellano
by hilda-gatita
Summary: Tú eres la razón por la que deje de ser "la muerte" y me volví el guardián del cementerio, fue por la promesa del avellano que te hice una vez… hace mucho tiempo, y la cumpliré hasta el fin de mi existencia, porque yo soy tu Mad Hatter, que espera el día en que regreses al jardín de las maravillas y tomes una taza de té bajo el avellano conmigo REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARA BLISS!


Querida **Bliss**… FELICIDADES POR ADELANTADO! Este es tu regalo un fic de Undertaker, fuiste todo un reto querida amiga (y yo de inteligente que tome el reto ¿verdad?), pero aquí lo tienes, es todo tuyo, espero te guste.

La promesa del avellano

Undertaker vagaba por la ciudad de Londres, ya no podía volver a su preciado trabajo en la funeraria, y no había planeado nada desde su aventura en el colegio, solo vagaba por la ciudad, hasta que su caminar lo llevo a un cementerio, como por instinto localizo un avellano y se trepo a la rama más gruesa y de donde pudiera ver el atardecer, por costumbre quiso sacar su cadena con los medallones fúnebres, pero recordó que ya no lo tenía "_me pregunto si ya lo sabe, …ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿te acuerdas Alice?" _pensó el shinigami recordando la última vez que había visto un atardecer así desde ese tipo de árbol, desde ese árbol comenzó a recordar lar múltiples veces en que le preguntaron porque se había retirado de ser shinigami cuando era el mejor de todos, y siempre que le preguntaban eso su pensamiento se dirigía a una persona que solo vivía en sus recuerdos, pero que hacía que su retiro fuera lo mejor que le hubiera pasado. "_Te dedico el tesoro que me enseñaste a valorar, el cual ha sido mi precio y mi mayor gozo" _Seguía diciendo en su mente el shinigami mientras sonreía al atardecer, a esa persona a la que llamaba Alice; cuando él menos lo esperaba sus ojos se cerraron y los recuerdos llegaron.

Flashback-

"_Undertaker aun de shinigami caminaba por una cerca que rodeaba un cementerio, cuando una joven dama llamo su atención, el cortejo fúnebre que había llevado no hace mucho un ataúd a su lugar y lo habían enterrado se había dispersado, pero ella en lugar de llorar como todos, sonreía a la lápida, el shinigami fue curioso y se acercó a ver más de cerca._

_-Gracias por darme esas hermosas sonrisas, que son el tesoro con mayor valor, incluso más que las monedas, y sobre todo gracias por incluirme en tu lista de invitados a esta tu ceremonia más importante, fue un bonito funeral, te lo aseguro- termino la joven con una sonrisa más amplia, cuando se levantó para marcharse vio a Undertaker, que aun sorprendido le devolvió la sonrisa._

_-Oh cielos! Gracias por el regalo señor, y lamento haber tomado tanto tiempo, puede hablar usted con el ahora- Respondió la joven aun sonriendo._

_-Gracias ¿Por qué my lady?- Dijo Undertaker quien en un movimiento rápido había consultado su libreta y había visto un solo digito en el número de días de la joven que por fortuna estaba en su lista._

_-Por regalarme una maravillosa sonrisa aunque no seamos conocidos- Respondió la joven._

_-¿debo ser alguien conocido para sonreír a una dama?- Respondió Undertaker._

_-Cielos no, pero es poco usual, déjeme presentarme yo soy…- Comenzó la joven_

_-Oh no se moleste, prefiero que sigamos hablando así como dos extraños, finjamos que somos conocidos y que no requerimos presentaciones- Siguió Undertaker que no quería generar un apego a la chica_

_-Muy bien, ¿Qué le parece si nos hablamos con los nombres de dos personajes de mi libro favorito? yo seré Alice y usted Mad Hatter ¿porque no hablamos en ese árbol?- Dijo la chica mientras señalaba un avellano._

"_que extraño, no desconfía de mí, y no huye tampoco," pensaba el shinigami mientras seguía a la joven al árbol._

_-¿Y de que le gustaría hablar señor Mad Hatter?- Pregunto la chica sonriendo._

_-Pues, no pude evitar escuchar que usted se refería al funeral como la ceremonia más importante de todas- Dijo el shinigami mientras se sentaba al lado de la joven la cual hasta ese punto no se había percatado que llevaba una cesta como para día de campo, y comenzaba a sacar tacitas y platitos, al igual que servía el contenido de un recipiente en ellas._

_-Pues lo es, contrario a lo que piensan el funeral es la ceremonia más importante de toda la vida, porque veras, la boda es una ceremonia que solo disfrutan los invitados, tu, como anfitrión debes de encargarte de la organización, decoración, los invitados, etc, y si tu compañero fallece, o le ocurre algo siempre hay otra persona con la cual celebrar tu siguiente boda, pero con el funeral, tu eres el centro de atención, tu eres el anfitrión y sin embargo estas recostado descansando mientras otros arreglan las cosas por ti, y además… solo lo puedes celebrar una vez en tu vida, y es igual para todo el mundo, seas rico o no, después de todo… todo el mundo tiene derecho a morir una vez- Dijo la señorita sonriendo al atardecer._

_-¿y tú deseas tu funeral?- Pregunto Undertaker mientras se sorprendía de estar bebiendo el té como si fuese otro humano más._

_-Por supuesto que sí, no me queda mucho tiempo, lo sé, por eso he dejado mi funeral arreglado, el color de mi ataúd, como quiero que me vistan, los invitados y la decoración… espero ese día con ansias, el día en que por fin seré libre… es emocionante- Dijo la joven mientras le ofrecía una galleta en forma de cráneo._

_-No había conocido a nadie que pensara de esa manera- Admitió Undertaker, mordiendo una galleta la cual admitía estaban deliciosa._

_-Sí, lo sé, me dicen que soy extraña, pero te diré un secreto, yo soy rica, me atrevería decir que soy millonaria, ni la misma reina que solo está decorando el trono tiene tanta riqueza como yo, así que lo que los demás piensen no es importante para mí- Dijo la joven encogiéndose de hombros._

_Undertaker estaba aún más curiosos, as imple vista la joven parecía de buena familia, y si no lo era por lo menos tampoco pertenecía a la clase baja, pero eso a decir que era más rica que la reina era algo exagerado._

_-¿Cómo?- Pregunto confundido y curioso._

_-Yo tengo mi tesoro… yo junto sonrisas, casa sonrisa es diferente a todas, y es algo que puedo llevarme aun cuando mi cuerpo este bajo tierra, ese es mi mayor tesoro, no hay algo más valioso que una sonrisa… bueno, si la persona ríe… entre más grande sea su risa mayor es el tesoro… y debo decir que tienes una de las mejores sonrisas de todas- Dijo la joven sonriendo al shinigami quien sin poder contener el sentimiento rio._

_-kekekekekeke… eso ha sido lo mejor que me han dicho- respondió entre risas._

_-Exacto, así, cuando una persona te hace reír, tu propia risa se transforma en un tesoro incomparable, he aprendido que apreciar algo tan corto, y breve como las sonrías son muy valiosas puesto que no pueden ser recuperadas, y se deben apreciar mientras las puedas ver y disfrutar con ellas porque cuando las pierdes… es para siempre- Dijo la chica, suspirando._

_Luego de más risas, la chica se despidió y se fue, son sin antes hacerle prometer que se verían al día siguiente en ese cementerio para seguir conversando. _

_Undertaker, comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo que le dijo la chica, y sin haberlo planeado se comenzaba a apegar más a ella, su manera de hablar, de dirigirse a él, de expresarse, le parecía algo extraordinario, sin contar con que las risas eran la norma oficial, "una sonrisa por mi compañía" era el precio para caminar o tomar el té los dos juntos, con cada día que pasaba su afecto aumentaba, pero el número de días se fue reduciendo, y en una de sus citas cuando ella se presentó, el noto el cambio._

_-Querido Mad Hatter, hoy deberás sostenerme mientas caminamos, pues no me he sentido muy bien y hoy apenas puedo ponerme en pie- Dijo sonriendo la joven dama_

_Undertaker la tomo del brazo y ambos caminaron hacia "su árbol"._

_-¿no tienes miedo Alice?- Pregunto Undertaker, usualmente rogaban por no morir, o estaban tan asustados como para ver que el anotaba todo y se iba._

_-¿De la muerte? No, he decidido, que la muerte es un amigo mío muy especial, que solamente viene a ver a otros menos a mí, y ahora me viene a ver específicamente a mí, entonces hay que recibirlo con esmero y celebración porque solo viene una vez y ya no más, la vida amigo mío, es solo un campo de flores, si eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para disfrutar de sus olores, colores, y texturas, lo habrás aprovechado bien, y si no… pues desperdiciaste tu vida- Dijo "Alice" mirando a Undertaker con una enorme sonrisa._

_-Es una buena metáfora- Admitió el shinigami con una sonrisa, porque él sabía que era el amigo que solo la visitaría una vez._

_-Extrañare este lugar, bueno, mi cuerpo estará enterrado por aquí, pero no será lo mismo, este es mi campo lleno de tesoros enterrados, donde la gente guarda sus sonrisas para jamás volverlas a usar, y los que los recuerdan viene a decorar ese recuerdo con flores, decoran su perdida con flores, y como sabes cualquier herida se ve mejor con flores, a todo esto, creo que es más mi preocupación por este lugar que por mi propio final, prométeme algo Mad Hatter, promete que cuando yo parta, asistirás a mi funeral, y te encargaras de mi campo de tesoros- Dijo la chica posando una mirada suplicante en los ojos del shinigami._

_-Lo prometo, pero…- Decía Undertaker preguntándose cuando se había dado cuenta de su identidad._

_-Muy bien, entonces lo dejo todo "under your care", te traje esto para que tengas donde poner tus recuerdos- Dijo la chica sonriendo nuevamente mientras ponía sobre la mano del shinigami una cadena de plata._

_-La conservare siempre cerca de mi, y le pondré únicamente aquellos recuerdos que valgan la pena ser recordados-Dijo Undertaker sonriendo enormemente, y luego de reír sobre la nada ambos terminaron sus respectivas tazas de té._

_El paseo que dieron después fue muy corto, y el la dejo en la entrada del cementerio como siempre._

_-Entonces ¿te veré mañana Alice?- Cuestiono Undertaker para probar que tanto sabia de él la joven._

_-Eso dímelo tu Mad Hatter, ¿me darás todavía un día más para verte?- Respondió la joven sonriendo mientras se alejaba._

_-¿Cómo sabes lo que soy?- Pregunto el shinigami confundido._

_-Porque solo yo puedo verte y hablarte- Respondió sonriendo la chica al otro lado de la calle._

_Al día siguiente Undertaker había tomado su decisión, fue a donde estaba la joven, la casa de ella estaba llena de llanto y lágrimas "justo lo que más odia" se dijo el shinigami mientras pasaba sin ser visto y llegaba a lado de la cama donde estaba su amiga._

_-Hola mi querido Hatter, me alegra poder verte hoy- Dijo débilmente la chica mientras sonreía amistosamente._

_-Dijiste que me estabas esperando, y no es mi costumbre hacer esperar a mis amigos, querida Alice- Dijo Undertaker riendo al escuchar los comentarios de los familiares que rodeaban la cama de su amiga, los cuales rompían más en llanto con los desvaríos de la joven._

_-Quien diría que la muerte seria mi amigo más caballeroso y cordial- Dijo la joven con una débil sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Aun con ese estado me das esa valiosa sonrisa… entonces que te parece recibir un beso de mi parte como obsequio de despedida- Dijo Undetaker sonriendo ampliamente del sentido del humor que tenía la joven aun en sus últimos momentos._

_-¡Oh My! ¡Que honor es el que la muerte misma me ofrezca tan valioso obsequio! Adelante amigo mío no voy a ir a ningún lado- Reía suavemente la joven humana._

_Undertaker se inclinó y suavemente poso sus labios sobre los de la joven que se curvaron en una sonrisa._

_-Sabe mejor de lo que imagine- Agrego la joven mientras sonreía nuevamente a un semi-rosita Undertaker._

_-Descansa mi Alice, ya es hora de que tus sonrisas se guarden en el jardín, yo cuidare de ellas hasta que pueda verte otra vez, nuestra promesa de avellano la cumpliré tal y como me lo pediste- dijo Undertaker mientras apretaba una carta de renuncia en su bolsillo._

_-Adiós mi Mad Hatter, otro día tomare el té contigo debajo de nuestro avellano- Dijo la joven que después de ese susurro se sumió en el sueño eterno."_

Undertaker abrió los ojos,_ "Tú eres la razón por la que deje de ser "la muerte" y me volví el guardián del cementerio, fue por la promesa del avellano que te hice una vez… hace mucho tiempo, y la cumpliré hasta el fin de mi existencia, porque yo soy tu Mad Hatter, que espera el día en que regreses al jardín de las maravillas y tomes una taza de té bajo el avellano conmigo_ _…me podrán haber quitado el jardín, me podrán haber quitado la cadena de recuerdos, pero no me quitaran tu sonrisa y tampoco mi deseo de que vuelvas a este mundo y te quedes por siempre conmigo" _Se dijo Undertaker desde el avellano del cual bajo y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Y por alguna razón el avellano surgió en mi cabeza tras estar mordiendo un sándwich de crema de chocolate con avellanas y el nombre de Alice… tengo una extraña fijación por el nombre… no se, me gusta que mis personajes agregados se llamen asi.


End file.
